¿Ahora?
by rayitoantu
Summary: Bárbara y Mechita, Viviendo en el 2018, ¿Preparad@?
1. chapter 1

Se tratara sobre los personajes de Barbara y Mechita (Perdona Nuestros Pecados) y como me imagino una historia de ella viviendo en esta epoca en Chile.

Estarían cursando 3ro medio (se tiene 17 años aquí en chile) las protagonistas.

Primero se desarrollará la historia antes de que sea 2018 y luego lo que paso en ese año :o atentas si les gusta o tienen un consejo comenten c:


	2. El comienzo

**POV. Bárbara.** Tenía tan solo 10 años, cuando me tuvieron que cambiar de escuela, ya que me mudé a Santiago con mis padres, me tuve que despedir de mi única y mas querida amiga, Mercedes una chica de baja estatura, ojos celestes y con muchos rulos y muy inteligente y simpática, y muy linda...

El cambio en sí, no fue muy brusco ni significante, solo que mi corazón extrañaba a Mercedes un montón y de una manera inpensada, ya qué, por razones de la vida dejamos de hablar y nuestra amistad se fue deteriorando mediante el olvido, sin embargo, le seguía teniendo mucho cariño y aprecio.

Pasaron los años y a mi Padre lo transfirieron nuevamente a mi pueblo natal: **_Villa ruiseñor_**.

Tuve que volver por causas obvias, por suerte en Santiago no tenía tantas amigas y tampoco eran muy cercanas, por lo que la ida no fue muy compleja ni difícil. Lo único que en realidad me alegraba el viajar a mi pueblo era el poder ver a Mercedes, después de tanto tiempo.

Llegué con 14 años a mi nuevo colegio: **_Liceo nro 1 de concepción_** La mayoría de los niños adinerados asistían a ese colegio, ya que contaba con una excelencía académica mayor al resto y los preparaba para ser "los mejores", pero de todas formas eso no implicaba que sus modales fueran exactamente los mejores, y esto lo pude notar mi primer día de clases...

Al parecer habían dos grupos de amigas que se odiaban a muerte:

 _Elsa,_ Yamilet, _Augusta vs Rayén_ , Mercedes, _Josefa_ , _Estefania, Catalina's_ Era tal la rivalidad que cada vez que ambos grupos se juntaban había una pelea, y la más tranquila de todas era Mercedes quien se encargaba de apasiguar las discusiones "¿Será ella, mi amiga?" me pregunté cuando oí su nombre y por supuesto que era ella solo que estaba cambiada, bastante la verdad

Era muy linda a los 10, pero con 14 años me movió el piso completamente, aunque mi cerebrito negó de inmediato ese pensamiento.

Al momento de comprobar que era ella un deseo intenso de acercarme a ella me nació y no sabía como sin parecer una ansiosa, una voz dulce me despejó de mis atormentos:

 _-Hola, me llamo Mercedes, ¿Como te llamas?_ _\- e..eeh Ba...Bárbara, mucho gusto -_ y en mi mente maldije por balbucear y a la vez me sentí mal por que no me recordara, o ¿si lo hacía?

-Sale de aquí estorbo, ella es de nosotras- Fue augusta que a la vez de decir esto empujo a Mercedes sin siquiera mirarla.

Así fue como me uní al grupo liderado por Augusta, al tiempo todas se hicieron mis amigas aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus acciones y dichos...

Yo era tambien la apasiguadora de toda situación que pudiera empeorar.

Mi impulso de estupidez me llevó a comportarme como ellas, para encajar supongo y por eso molestar a niñas mas pequeñas era mi diversión, pero lo que más me gustaba era molestar a ella, a _Mercedes,_ me encantaba cuando se enojaba era tan chistosa, se ponía roja como tomate y los ojos vidriosos amenazaban con lagrimear. *Aún así se ve bella* pensé e inmediatamente cuestione mi pensamiento y finalmente lo terminé olvidando.

Un día iba caminando por el pasillo y al frente mío estaba Mercedes, sola, y ese momento se convertía el ideal para molestar (ya que siempre estaba con Rayén su mejor amiga que la defendía cada vez que la molestabamos) como Mercedes iba distraída y con muchos libros en la mano, decidí golpearla con mi hombro ligeramente, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo, ví sus ojos con lagrimas apunto de salir, la sensación de pena me invadió junto con ganas de abrazarla que ni idea de donde salieron, un sonido fuerte me distrajo y caí en cuenta que fueron los libros que se le habían caído por mi culpa, como la ví tan triste, me disculpé y la ayudé a recogerlos:

- _Perdón..perdón, no fue mi intención-_ me inqué para ayudarla- _¿Estás bien?_ _-Como si te importara-_ recogió todas sus cosas si se fue casi que corriendo

Quedé shockeada ella nunca me habló así antes, ni siquiera cuando la molestaba, miré al piso con resignancía y observé que un papel, se le quedó, lo tomé con la intención de devolverselo pero al verlo tenía escrito algo que parecía ser un poema, no pude evitarlo y lo leí:

 ** _Ella_**

 _Sus ojos color chocolate_

 _son tan lindos y suaves, que cuando los veo, más rápido mi corazón late_

 _Quizás lo podré ocultar a los demás_

 _pero dentro de mí, oculto ya no está_

 _es tanta la obviedad, que gracia me da_

 _No importa, el porqué, ni menos el cuando, pero me siento bien cada vez que me está mirando_

 _Solo le pido que alguna vez,_

 _me pueda mirar sin buscar_

 _hacerme algún mal_

 _¿es una idiotes?_

 _Que te guste alguien_

 _y que a la vez los odieis_

Wow, eso fue lo primero que atiné a decir, aquel poema se trataba sobre una chica, a Mercedes le gustan las niñas, pensé, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos pero el más fuerte enojo, ¿Por qué? yo no lo supé en ese momento, pero ahora puedo decir que estaba celosa ¿De quien? de aquella chica a la que Mercedes le dedicaba poemas, No sabía si devolverle el poema, "quizás cuando se lo entregue va a pensar que descubrí su secreto" pensé, volví a mirar el papel para ver si alguna pista de quien era la "chica misteriosa" pero lo único que encontré fueron letras tachadas y ultra rayadas, dí vuelta la hoja y habia una cuenta de instagram escrita.

- _matanga-_ grité y todo el pasillo quedó mirando raro, me sonrojé (cosa que nunca me pasa) y salí casi corriendo para esconderme en el cuarto del conserje, no podíamos ocupar el celular en el Liceo.

La busqué y...


	3. Cual es la idea

**POV. Mercedes**

Iba corriendo al salón de clases luego de que la estupida de Bárbara me haya botado mis libros, y ¡Tuvo el descaro de preguntarme que pasa! Yo creía que ella era mi amiga, pero apenas Augusta le habló, supe que no sería así, me sentía desepcionada y triste a la vez, deseaba que volvieramos a ser amigas como antes pero lamentablemente se unío al grupo rival, la verdad no estoy muy deacuerdo con que existan "bandas" pero si no te unes a alguna eres un don nadie.

Llegué al salón jadeando por correr, gracias a Dios no había nadie en el, revise que todas mis cosas estuvieran en su lugar, pero algo me faltaba, el poema que escribí **_el poema_** ¿No podían ser mis guías? En ese texto tenía mi mayor secreto, aquel que nadie podía saber y solo una persona debía tenerlo, Bárbara.

Pero ni loca se lo iba a pedir, de seguro ya lo leyó y ahora se está riendo de mi con sus amigas...

 _Mensaje de Bárbara o.o_

 _-Oyeee, Mercedes, se te quedó un papel al irte corriendo y... lo leí solo quiero decirte que tu secreto está a salvo, pero eso sucederá a cambio de algo. Soy Bar por la dudas._

Le iba a responder, pero justo Rayén llegó espantandome

\- Ay, me asustaste- dije entre risitas

-Lo siento bebé no _quise_ hacerlo- Siempre me decía cosas muy tiernas pero como amigas obvio, ella es mi mejor amiga y le tengo muchísimo cariño- ¿Que estabas haciendo con el celular en el colegio, Mercedes?- Dijo con falso reprendimiento por lo cual ambas soltamos unas risas, todos sabemos que no se puede ocupar en el colegio pero de todas maneras la mayoría lo ocupaban a escondidas- Ya po' ¿que estabas haciendo?

Volvió a insistir

-Nada mujer, calmate- fue lo único que alcance a formular antes que me quitara el telefono para leer, empezó a leer y su cara fue cambiando de sonriente a enojo cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, dejó el celular en la mesa, se dió la media vuelta y se fue, cerró la puerta y no la vi más en todo el día ¿Por qué se enojó?

Era ya la última clase y supuse que se escapó del colegio o quizas estaba en los baños escondida, siempre que se enoja se pone así y prefiero no molestarla, como la clase estaba aburrida y quedaban 5 minutos para salir tomé el celular para saber que es lo que quería a cambio Bárbara, que a pesar de ser tan molestosa, en su foto de perfil se veía muy linda.

 _Mensaje de Mercedes a Bárbara:_

 _-Se puede saber ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio?_

 _-Wow me respondiste, pensé que me ignorarías._

 _-Pues no quiero que tú y tus amigas se rían de mí._

 _-Tranquila, no lo harán._

 _-De seguro ya les contaste..._

 _-No he dicho nada y seguirá así a menos que rechaces mi propuesta._

 _-¿Cual sería esa?_

 _-Que seamos amigas... mira yo sé que desde que llegué te he tratado muy mal pero aún así no he olvidado lo bien que lo pasabamos cuando eramos más pequeñas._

 _-No me esperaba esto, para nada...pero creo que puedo hacer el intento, no te prometo nada y tampoco pienses que de la noche a la mañana seremos pinkyamigas, recuerda que todo el colegio cree que somos rivales._

 _-GRACIAS, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de haber aceptado._

Ser amiga de Bárbara Román ¿En que estaba pensando? probablemente lo hizo para jugar conmigo, además ¿Por qué querría ser mi amiga?.

- **Señorita Möller, paseme el celular.**

 **-Profesor, yo...yo no lo estaba ocupando.**

 **-No mienta, debe venir su apoderado a retirarlo con el director.**

Todo el curso grito como loco porque a la alumna perfecta el Profesor la estaba retando pero el sonido de la campana las detuvo e hizo que todas salieran corriendo también como locas, excepto ella.

Se acercó a mí y me dijo:

 **-Oye... lamento lo de tu celular, y la verdad quería hablar contigo esta vez sin nadie más al lado y siendo lo más sincera posible-** Se veía nerviosa pero aún así sus palabras eran firmes- **Puede ser ahora si puedes...**

 **-Sí! digo sí, si puedo, dime lo que quieras decirme.** \- Que rayos! estaba super entusiasmada con la idea de que Bárbara me pidiera disculpas, bueno no sabía si era así pero me lo imaginaba.

 **\- Desde que me fui de aquí, te extrañé mucho, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste eras mi única amiga y mi intención de volver era solo para saber de ti, sin embargo al llegar me habló Augusta y bueno tú sabes el resto de la historia, pero no la sabes toda, yo si te quería hablar y ser tu amiga pero como era también amigas de ellas no podía y la única manera de acercarme a ti sin dar sospechas era molestandote ¡Y no sabes cuanto lo lamento! Siento mucho si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, o algo por el estilo, yo solo quería estar cerca de ti y no sabía como. También lamento usar tu secreto para acercarme ahora, pero de todas maneras no sería capaz de contarle eso a alguien.-** Tenía un aguijón pinchando mi garganta y las ganas de llorar no las aguantaba. pero una duda se me quedó clavada.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que le daré asco a las demás?**

 **-¿¿¿Que??? Por supuesto que no Mercedes, no lo haría por que te lastimaría mucho, y si algo te hace daño de una manera igual lo hace conmigo, mira no quiero que ahora mismo me digas la respuesta pero por favor piensalo y dime mañana, a la salida del colegio en la plaza de al lado, cuando nadie nos vea.** La idea de ver a Bárbara fuera del colegio me daba un poco de nauseas y sin exagerar algo raro sentía en mi estomago.


End file.
